


Cover Art for In Their Own Words

by SusanMarieR



Category: Primeval
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of Becker's journey to accept loss and Abby's journey to accept failure is told in corresponding journal entries during the time that Abby is missing in the Cretaceous after she and her friends went after Helen Cutter.</p>
<p>Title:  In Their Own Words<br/>Author(s): enochiansigils & not_from_stars<br/>author(s) known as  "Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat), random_chick" on AO3.<br/>For the Journey Story 3.0 Fest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Art for In Their Own Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/gifts), [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Their Own Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138609) by [Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe), [random_chick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick). 



**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fest Journey Story 3.0. Cover ARt for In Their Own Words written by enchiansigils & not_from_stars. author known as 
> 
> "Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat), random_chick" on AO3.


End file.
